


Recovery

by Nerisvyre



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Gen, Hallucinations, Nightmares, she’s got PTSD basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerisvyre/pseuds/Nerisvyre
Summary: Drabbles of the verse in which Diana escapes Dredgen Yor’s grasp and manipulations. And has to deal with the trauma, Guardians who want her dead, and 1/3 of the Vanguard who quite understandably are wary of her.





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> The fight with Xol brings back memories and dreams that Diana would rather forget.

Diana woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for breath and nails digging into her arms. She could still hear the whispers, the laughter, and the booming, painful voice of the worm god as it tore through her head, the heads of her assigned fireteam, as the tunnel collapsed around them. Though Xol’s voice was the only one she legitimately heard in the icy caverns of Mars, whispers and a voice that she’d long since fought to suppress, to ignore, to stamp out the hallucinations, came back to the forefront of her mind. Memories now dredged up in her dreams. Painful memories of tortured screams, rage, and sadistic laughter. But sometimes the memories mixed with new things in her dreams. Like the encounter with Xol.

Diana hugged her pillow and focused on the sounds of the city, the slight breeze from the vents, the softness of her blankets, trying to drown out the lingering whispers of a worm god and a man long dead. Slowly her shaking subsided and her breathing evened out. She hadn’t had such terrible nightmares in.... she wasn’t entirely sure. Months? A year or so? It was always worst when particularly powerful and arcane Hive artifacts and beings got anywhere near her. An occupational hazard, but she worried about how much they would affect her. About the potential corrupting influence they might hold over she who has come so close to corruption once. Once the rest of her fireteam figured out who she was or where they heard her name before, they continued the mission to kill Xol but they didn’t stick around and keep her on their team. Few ever did.

She curled up on her side and frowned as the soft glow of the green rose caught her eye. She sat up and took the little artifact off her bedside table. It still fit so neatly in the palm of her hand. She glared at it as if to say to the one who gifted it to her “This is all your fault”. She closed her hand around the rose and squeezed hard, crushing the stone in her hand and ignoring the sharpness of the shards as they cut into her hand. It meant nothing and she knew it. Nothing would come out of this, but damn was it just the littlest bit cathartic. Even if what happened afterwards angered her.

Diana loosened her grip and opened her hand back up to stare at the fragments. To her dismay but not her surprise, it was already pulling itself back together. The fragments fit themselves back together and melded as if it had never been broken and she wanted to cry out her anger. At it and her long dead mentor. She tossed it back on to the nightstand and laid back down in bed, turned away from the cursed flower. Not even the lava flows on Venus had permanently destroyed it. It melted, but it merely pulled itself back together and reappeared in her pack an hour later.

Diana grumbled and snuggled back into her blankets, determined to stop thinking about it and get some sleep before her next mission.


End file.
